Rejected from the Club
by RACCOONtyranny
Summary: Sean and Tony aka Spot and Racetrack  are stuck on a plane for hours upon hours when Sean gets an idea...Sprace. Slash. Rated for adult themes, nothing explicit.


Heh! Suprised to see me writing something that's not from "A Murder of Leaves"? Yeah, I know, me too. But I wrote this fanfic on the plane and couldn't help but have this thought cross my mind when it came to Sprace! lol. This is not a part of AMoL because I did not use prompts and that is one of my requirements for that. But let's hope I don't NEED a prompt to help me write well. So, tell me if you like this one; I hope you do.

There's a bit of language and adult themes in this one but nothing even remotly explicit and not something you couldn't see on basic cable so I labeled it T.

Disclaimer: I don't own a plane, Spot, or Racetrack...why don't I get anything fun?

-SPACER-

Sean could not stop fidgeting; but on that same token who could blame him? Six hours in the air and another four sitting in the limbo known as lay-overs and delays. On top of that the only thing he'd consumed that day was two red bulls, a monster, and a boat load of airplane brand cookies; and as one could probably guess, Tony was about to kill him. His foot would not cease to shake and his hands were tapping everywhere.

"Sean, didn't you bring ANYTHING whatsoever to do?" he finally snapped, and with a rigorous shake of the head, no, as his only response he continued his reprimand, "Why don't you read the book I leant you four hours ago?" he rolled his eyes as he watched his boyfriend change positions in his seat for the fourth time in two minutes.

"I got bored; besides, you have awful tastes in books…" Sean smirked playfully.

Tony rolled his eyes, "I have awful taste in a LOT of things…" he dead panned but allowed a smile to break through at the look of mock hurt that played on his companion's features.

Several silent moments later a mischievous grin found its way onto the blonde's lips, "Tony…I have an awesome idea…"

Tony turned to his boyfriend, unimpressed, "Noting good has EVER come out of a conversation started with that sentence…"

"No, no…let's join the mile high club!" he grinned wide.

"The...what…?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow, "Is that like…frequent flyers?"

"No! It's what they call it when you fuck in the bathroom on a plane!" Sean elaborated, eliciting a snort of amusement from the Italian.

"Yeah, right…" he scoffed and went back to his book.

"No…really! Think about it! Do you know how EXCITING that would be? Come on! We said we wanted to have adventure on this trip! It'll be so fun!" he whined and the other boy shushed him.

"Shut up! You know there are kids on this plane?" he asked, gesturing to a small child only a few rows away.

"Come on, even though you like to pretend to be Mr. Responsible I know you like to get wild every once in a while…" Sean pressured, nudging him gently.

Tony shot him a sidelong glance, never one to be able to win an argument with his boyfriend for very long, something that usually got him in trouble; "Are you serious?"

"Totally…"

"Would we get caught?" he asked meekly, feeling himself losing the battle quickly.

"No! That's part of the adventure!" The boy smiled wide, seeing that he may actually convince the other.

"How would it work?" Tony asked, looking down the length of the plane to the general direction of the stalls. Sean explained it, and eventually was able to convince his boyfriend to do so; much to Tony's distress. Sean got up to go to the bathroom and Tony counted to five hundred, as directed, before following him in. He looked at the flight attendant on his way down the isle but grew less concerned when he saw that she was completely engrossed in her magazine. He knocked on the door and Sean opened the door briskly, pulling Tony inside before he got a good look at the bathroom around him.

Instantly they were put in tightly together, but not in the pleasant way they had hoped. The bathroom was literally probably only a square foot in area and smelled heavily of cleaning supplies. Sean tried to lean in to kiss him but Tony did his best to move his arm to stop his boyfriend, however only managing to move shoulder slightly in his general direction, "What?" the blonde asked, playing dumb even though he realized from the second he walked in the stall it probably wouldn't work.

"I don't think this is a very good idea…" he stated and looked the boy in the eye, seeing the disappointment flash across his face.

"Aw, come on, Tony…I know it's kind of a tight squeeze but we can make it work…" he stated and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sean…I can't even move, I probably couldn't even unbuckle my belt if I was alone in here, let alone with you…" he rolled his eyes, but the other would not buy it.

"Oh come on, we're both small guys, we can do it!" Sean stated and leaned in, kissing the other boy. Tony decided to give in, and at least give it a try or his boyfriend would never allow him to forget it. This came to a screeching halt however when Tony tried to move his arm to place it around Sean and accidentally hit the soap dispenser, getting some on his arm.

"Shit…" he said and attempted to rinse it off however not being able to seeing as Sean was completely in the way, "Can you move over just a little?" he asked and the blonde attempted to comply, but was only received with a bump on the head from the overhanging light.

"Ouch!" he groaned, trying to move his hand to rub the now sore spot on his head but still unable to move.

"Alright this—" Tony began but, being Italian, moved his hand and this time hit flush button and made the toilet flush with a loud banging noise, "FUCK! This is not going to work! I'm out of here!" he stated and tried to throw his hands up in the air in defeat but was only able to release one hand which unintentionally hit Sean nearly in the face.

With an entire struggle of its own Tony finally made his way out of the tiny stall and went begrudgingly back to his seat. Five hundred Mississippis later Sean followed and pathetically flopped back down into his uncomfortable coach seat.

"So…I admit…that was a bad idea…" Sean stated, defeat clear across his fair features.

"Damn right it was…but you have to admit…this isn't the first time we were rejected to a club…"

-SPACER!-

This would be my fifth submission for the Slash Challenge done by http:/newsiesforever(DOT)web(DOT)com/ if that is in fact still happening.

Happy comicon everyone!


End file.
